the moment you realize
by kabutogirl1987
Summary: there has always been a certin feeling sasuke has gotten from naruto. what would happen if one day these feelings are found to be shared? rated m for hopefully later chapters.


**The moment you realize**

**Hey peeps first fan fic ever. Please don't hate on me. Peace and enjoy!**

I wouldn't know how to put it into words if I tried. I have tried but it has always seemed to fail me to try to say it to his face. I walked down the deserted road of konoha alone, my hands in my pockets and staring at the ground, still trying to comprehend the events that had occurred in the past few hours of the night. The minutes, the seconds, the moments, all replayed in my head like they were stuck on a never ending loop replay. I remembered the words he had said so well I could recite them.

**flash back **

"_Hey sasuke!" I had heard his annoying call from down the road. I sighed and kept walking hoping silently that he would walk away and not say a word to me at all. But I guess hopes never really come true and he ran up and tackled me from behind. "get the hell of me naruto!" I yelled at the boy who was pinning me to the ground at that point. He stood up and offered his hand down to help me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. _

"_what do you want naruto? I don't have all night. I have a mission report to fill out and I don't need you pestering me and keeping me from it." he just smiled his ridiculous smile and laughed. "Aww. Come on sasuke-kun. Relax and quit worrying about some fricking mission report." I sighed and started to walk away only to have him totter along beside me talking about god knows what. I just ignored most of it until he asked something that made me stop dead in my tracks. "sasuke-kun. Would you ever consider kissing me?" I looked him dead in the eye not knowing what to say exactly. "what kind of god damn question is that?" I asked. 'should I tell him the truth?' I questioned myself. Sure I had thought about kissing him but I had always shook those thoughts of and buried myself in training. I never thought he would ask if I would._

"_it's a question I want an honest answer to. Would you?" he asked again. "I don't know. Maybe?" I said as quiet as I could hoping he wouldn't hear my response and move on. But he didn't and he had obviously heard me. He grabbed my arm and I glanced at the ground. When I looked back up at him I received the shock of his lips pressed to mine. I didn't know what to do for a moment. I stared wide eyed at him before slowly covering my eyes with there lids and fell deep into the kiss. I actually didn't want to stop when he pulled back and ran of. I stood in shock for a few minutes before starting my walk home once more with the kiss stuck on my mind like glue._

**end flashback**

I walked through the door of my home slipping of my shoes. I walked over to the desk that held the mission report I needed to do and set to work on it. I tried doing this for two hours deciding that throwing myself into work wasn't going to take my mind of of the situation at hand. I walked to my bed and fell back on the sheets. Not bothering to take of my clothes, I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I walked into the center of the woods with my pack strapped to my hips. I pulled out a few kunai and set to work. I ran through the trees as fast as I could throwing the blades into targets I had put up in various places. I trained like this and worked on a new chidori for a few hours. When I was done I was exhausted and out of breath. I laid on my back watching the clouds roll by through a gap in the leaves. I held my hand up and tried to no avail to grab the fluffy mounds from the sky. Why did they have to be so damn out of reach? It seemed, like many things, it was impossible to tell the reason why.

I let my arm fall over my eyes and I laid like that for awhile. I didn't care about the time or work or anything right now. All that I could worry about was the situation from last night. I sat up and came to the realization that laying in a field was doing nothing to relax the tension I was going through. I walked back into konoha with my hands in my pockets and a frown plastered on my face. I looked around as I went along to spot none other than the number one hyper active, knuckle headed, ninja himself. I prayed he didn't see me as I walked past him. But, like the previous night, my prayers were not answered. "sasuke-kun!" he called.

It felt so much like the previous time, minus the fact that there were people now around. "oh god." I said and tried again to walk away only to be stopped by him once more. "look about last night…" he started. "don't bother. If you are trying to say it was a mess up I have tried to lie to myself on the same bullshit story. It hasn't worked. What happened last night was not damn nothing! What the fuck were you even thinking? I mean a kiss! Come on you dobe! What is wrong in your head?" I interrupted him by saying. No one stopped to look at us much to my surprise by the way I was yelling at the yellow haired boy in front of me. "If you would let me finish teme." he continued obviously annoyed by my outburst. "I was going to say that last night is something I'll never regret. You probably are wondering why I did that. And I was wondering the same thing myself. Until I realized something. I like you sasuke-kun. And I have for awhile now. And yes that makes me gay. But that makes me gay for you. So if you want to lie to yourself and say you didn't enjoy that yourself you can do so but I can tell you that I am not lying to myself and am letting myself enjoy that kiss." he finished. I stood there not knowing how to respond.

So what if I had enjoyed that kiss? Is that a bad thing? Is it actually possible I felt the same for naruto as he did for me? I had no clue how to answer these questions. Then a thought struck me. There was only one way to answer these questions and I knew how to do it. I made sure no one was looking before I slammed my lips into the bonde in front of me's. I knew my answers as soon as our lips met. I felt his tongue slide against the bottom of my lips pleading for entrence into my mouth. I slightly parted my lips and gave his tongue what it had wanted. We kissed pasionantly like that for at least a minute until our human need for air separated our mouths.

"still want to lie to yourself and say that you didn't just enjoy that kiss?" he teased. I smirked "not a chance." I walked away smiling as the memories I now had of naruto were no longer a jumbled mess of confusion that would drive me to the brink of insanity.

**Was that ok for a first chapter? If you review nice things I will make a second one. Please review. And don't hate but I will accept constructive criticism. Peace out dogs.**


End file.
